Houston Rockets Wiki
Houston Rockets Wiki is a fan-created website. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about the Rockets. Hit Edit this page to contribute! | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | Rockets lose a tough one against the Raptors: The Rockets seemed flat and uninterested on Friday against the Toronto Raptors. It seemed no shot would go down for the Rockets on the perimeter. Rockets made it close in the 2nd quarter coming from a 11-point deficit to close the gap to one. Then miscues and bad shooting led the lead for the Raptors grow. With Tracy McGrady NOT expected to play tomorrow against the Atlanta Hawks, it seems that the Rockets need to regroup and gain their swagger. Rockets end 2008 on a high note against Bucks: The Houston Rockets finished 2008 with a win against the struggling Milwaukee Bucks. The Bucks put up a great effort, but ultimately fell to the Rockets on the shoulders of Yao Ming's 22 points and 10 rebounds. Dikembe Mutumbo returns to Rockets: Rockets GM Daryl Morey announced on Dec. 30 that the Rockets have signed 42 year old Dikembe Mutumbo for the rest of season. McGrady Out For One More Week: After checking with doctors at an examination on December 1st, Tracy McGrady was advised to stay off the court for one more week to allow for his knee to heal. Regifting for Charity: Along with Tony Hawk, Nicole Richie and Joel Madden, Yao Ming participated in the 2008 Re-Gifting the Fruitcake promotion sponsored by Facebook and PayPal. The promotion encourages Facebook users to contribute to charity via a Facebook application. One of the charities represented is The Yao Ming Foundation at The Giving Back Fund, which rebuilds Chinese schools destroyed by the 2008 earthquake. Rockets Fall To Nuggets: Despite having a 14-point lead in the 3rd quarter, the Rockets lost to the Denver Nuggets on November 30th. Tracy McGrady, Shane Battier and Brent Barry were all out of the game due to leg and foot injuries. Yao Sustains New Injury: During a November 26th game against the Pacers, Yao Ming was elbowed in the face by Pacers' Troy Murphy, opening a cut above Ming's eye. No foul was called, but Ming sat out the quarter. The Rockets went on to be defeated 91 to 90. Rockets go 3 for 3 during Eastern trip: Scoring a win over Miami Heat on November 24th, the Rockets finish up an East Coast trip that left them with three wins. Against the Heat, Yao Ming scored 28 points and Ron Artest scored 20. Yao Ming Out For "Precautionary Reasons": Due to injuries, Yao Ming was declared "out" for the November 19th game against the Dallas Mavericks. The other two members of The Big Three, Tracy McGrady and Ron Artest, will be playing. According to McGrady: "It changes the way we play. We have to be an up-tempo team. We have to do a better job of rebounding. We don't have that post presence so we have to be more efficient." Von Wafer Increasingly Important: Ron Artest in questionable condition and Tracy McGrady asking for reduced time oncourt, Von Wafer is becoming a more viable presence in game. According to coach Rick Adelman: “He’s very important... Every time we used him, he’s stepped up. Offensively, he really gives us a boost, because not only can he shoot it, he can attack the basket. He’s a very good offensive player. Defensively, we lose a little bit but offensively, he’s proven he can step in. ” A new calling for Yao Ming?: According to nba.com, Joey Dorsey has jokingly told Yao to teach him kung fu so that he can avoid falling to the floor during future games. |} *2008-2009 Rockets Roster __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse